Anything for my Master
by ghost509
Summary: The tale of a Dominant Male Master and a Submissive Female Kinky Lucario. RATED 18 . HARDCORE LEMON. DO NOT READ, IF YOU DO NOT LIKE OR IF YOU'RE UNDERAGE. Details inside.


**(Contains bondage, spanking, teasing, anal, hot candle wax, domination, strap on vibrating dildo stuffed in maw, Human Male X Female Lucario, skin penetration(by bite and finger nails), and minor flicking. DO NOT READ IF YOU DO NOT LIKE, OR IF YOU'RE UNDER AGE. REMEBER THIS IS THE UNITED STATES OF AMERICA, SO I CAN POST WHATEVER THE HELL I WANT, KIND OF.)**

Lucario gave out a muffled moan and drooled, which traced down her chin and to the bed below, at her current position. A 7 inch vibrating strap on was stuffed into her maw, long enough to hit the back of her throat, making her just barely gag. Her forearms to her wrists were bound by plastic and metal cuffs, while her legs were in the same situation. The cuffs aloud her to just barely separate her arms, and her legs were able to move apart just enough for her to reviled her already dripping pussy. She felt as her masters hands roamed her body, before moving near both of her entrances. She whimpered as he traced a finger around the entrance of her pussy, before just barely dipping the tip into her. She gave a small muffled growl at the small intrusion, but whined as he removed it away from her. Her eyes widened as his finger trailed up from her pussy, and towards her tail hole.

Her body started to shake lightly as his finger traced her tail hole. She clenched her eyes shut and let out a moan as the tip just barley entered her. God she wanted him to stick it in their. That was one of the things she always wanted him to do to her. She started to growl, as his finger exited her hole and traced around it. GOD, she both hated and loved his teasing's. Lucario gave a muffled whined as she felt his hands leave her body.

SLAP!

Lucario moaned as her master slapped her on the right ass check, before giving a small groan as he rubbed the spot where he hit. She moaned louder his he hit her in the same place, this time with more force. While continuing to spank/slap her, Lucario felt his hand move in between her legs. She gave a muffled scream as he flicked her clit, hard. He continued this for a few minutes. Her master would spank her hard, before flicking her clit, harder with each flick. Lucario felt her master stop his spanking. But then she screamed as loud as she could as he flicked her clit one more time, while at the same shoving at least three, maybe four fingers into her pussy.

She screamed as a orgasm wracked her body, sending her juices gushing out her pussy, and onto his waiting fingers. Lucario panted as he withdrew his fingers. Her ass checks were sore from the spanking, while her clit was abused and bruised, yet she loved every minute of it. She loved it when he took control. How he made it clear she was the bottom, the beta, the fuck toy, the slave, the bitch, and more. She didn't mind, she wanted, no, needed him to be like this. Most Lucario hate it too submit. It was by nature. But when Lucario met her master, she threw the nature out the window.

Lucario then noticed a flick of light from the corner of her eye, watching as he set something on fire. She tried to watch him move it, but couldn't, due to her being in place.

Lucario gave a high pitch, yet muffled scream as she felt something sticky and unbearably, yet mind numbingly pleasurably hot liquid type substance being poured onto her right shoulder blade. Hot candle wax. One time during sex, her master wanted to be experimental. He poured hot candle wax onto a few places on her chest and back. It was so demeaning, so painful, that she loved it. It became one of her many fetishes.

She screamed louder as he traveled it from her right blade, to her left. Her eyes clenched shut, and her body shook horribly as he traveled it from her left blade and down her spine. Lucario's scream turned into a horse, sluttish, yet muffled moan as she felt him pour hot candle wax onto both her ass cheeks. She panted and whined as he moved the candle wax away. Her tail started to wag and her ears perked as she felt weight behind her shift, and as his hands went/held onto her hips.

She let out another whine as he parted her swollen lips with the tip of his member, practically feeling the smirk he was giving her at the noises she made.

With a single, quick thrust he hilted himself fully inside of her pussy, stretching her wide while smashing and passing her G-spot. She let out a loud and long mix of a moan and scream as she felt the shaft enter her, smashing her G-spot and entering her womb, causing a slight noticeable bulge in her stomach. Her eyes both screwed shut and rolled into her head as he slowly exited until the tip was just barley inside, before moaning as he hilted himself inside her once more.

He continued for a few moments, until he had a rhythm going. Lucario moaned yet again as she felt both herself and the bed being rocked and forth by his thrust. She gave a small whimper as he continuously smashed into her G-spot. It, like her clit and ass cheeks, was bruised, abused, and sore, but she loved every minute of the mind numbing pain. She cried out as his thrust turned erotic, no more rhythmic. She felt as he let go of her hips and go to her ears, before grabbing. Her head was forced back, while her back arched at the please, along with her ass raising higher into the air. The position was awkward and painful, but she still loved it.

Lucario moaned, which synched with his groan, as he started thrusting faster into her not so innocent pussy. She felt as the need to orgasm rise in he body, but so did he. She felt her orgasm rise, just until she was spent. Lucario's master must have sensed this, because with one final thrust he hilted himself fully inside of her, as if trying to prop one of his balls into her pussy, smirking as she gave a muffled scream as her juices exploded around his dick, coaxing it with her nectar. Her pussy squeezed around his dick, trying to milk him and make him cum into her.

He gritted his teeth as he almost came right then and there, but not without spilling some pre into her. He didn't give her time to relax, as he started to erotically thrust into her, groaning as his dick throbbed more and more, while his balls tightened. With one hard, wet, loud slap he fully hilted himself of her, before he relished his cum deep into Lucario, deep enough to shot directly into her womb. She gave one more muffled scream as she felt the hot seed of her master pour into her womb, filling her up to the brim. The seed shot into her, caused another orgasm to wrack her. Lucario moaned as her juices exploded over his dick, encasing it with her nectar.

Lucario panted and gave a small whine as he pulled out, allowing some of his seed and a lot of her juices to flow out of her hole, staining both her legs and the sheets below. Lucario expected him to unlock her restraints, and after a few seconds, nothing happened. She was confused why she was still locked up, but he did something unexpected. Lucario gave a muffled gasp, her paws attempted to grasp the sheet, and both her heart rate and breathing sped up as she felt his tip slowly making circles around her virgin tail hole. Her body started to shake, while she whined and moaned as he inserted the tip of his cock into her tail hole. Lucario whimpered as he just left it there. Not pushing forward, yet not moving out. She attempted to push herself back on it, but found that she couldn't.

His hands returned to grabbing her hips, he pulled the tip out, still aligned with her virgin entrance. He thrusted into her ass hole, only able to get half of himself inside, before moaning out at the tightness. While Lucario screamed out in unbearable delight as the shaft finally entered her ass. Tears of pleasure, pain, and happiness fell from her clenched eyes as he finally, took her last virginity. With great difficulty, he pulled until just the tip was in, before slamming himself back inside. The power behind the thrust, along with half of her already being stretched, allowed him to fully hilt inside Lucario's tail hole, hitting her prostate in the process.

He moaned and gritted his teeth as her ass clenched onto his cock, while she screamed as another orgasm wracked her body, causing her juices to explode from her pussy, staining the bed sheets and matting the fur that was on her legs. She panted again, and felt her rolls in the back of her head as he started to thrust in and out of her ass. He gritted his teeth at how tight she was. Her ass clenched and milked his cock harder then her pussy, so much harder that shot some pre cum into her. He started to thrust faster and faster, feeling his impending orgasm rise. Lucario screamed in delight as she felt his fingers, and more importantly his nails start to dig into her hips, penetrating her skin and drawing a little blood.

He groaned as he shot more pre into her ass, allowing him to thrust faster and harder into her tail hole. He leaned over her body, still thrusting into her ass, and bite onto her shoulder. He bit hard enough to penetrate her skin, and draw a little more blood. With a muffled roar, he fully hilted himself inside her ass, hitting her prostate one last time, before releasing his seed. She cried out as his cum flowed into her ass, that along with the two skin penetrations, and prostate hit, forced her to cum once more. After a few seconds, he pulled his now limp cock out of her ass, allowing some of his seed to drop out.

Lucario moaned as the hot seed filled, and started to drop from her ass. She watched as he unlocked both her leg and arm cuffs, allowing her to lay flat of her stomach and chest, spent from the sex they had just shared. She heard a some 'click' before the dildo that was stuffed in her maw fell out, landing the on floor. But before she could close her eyes, Lucario felt herself being picked up, before being laid against her master. She laid on his muscular chest, while both of them wrapped their arms around each other. He sighed in content, while slowly stroking her back. But his eyes opened in shock as Lucario tightened her grip on him, as if holding on for dear life. But the thing that surprised him most, was the fact she buried her head into his chest, and started to cry.

"Lucario, what's wrong?" He asked, worried at her sudden change.

"I-I just love you so much." She cried into her chest, before her already tight squeeze tightened. At this he sighed, before hugging her tighter.

"I love you too." He whispered into her ear.

"P-Promise me we'll be together forever." She pleaded and begged, dispirit for him to say so.

"I promise we'll always be together. Nothing will ever separate us." He answered, while stroking her back in comfort. After a minute or two, her crying was reduced to soft sobs, until the occasional sniffer. He hooked a finger under her chin, forcing her to look him in the eye. Their eyes showed but love and lust, but mainly love, for each other. Before either could blink they found their lips brought into a loving kiss. Their tongues clashed in her mouth, allowing each to taste the other, leaving them wanting more. After a few seconds, they broke the kiss, before panting and looking each other in the eye. After a few more seconds, she placed her head onto his chest, before falling asleep, while finding the sounds of his thumping heart soothing and comforting. He sighed in happiness and content when she fell asleep. He kissed her forehead, before laying back and closing his eyes. They fell asleep as lovers, as one.

He was her beloved master.

She was his pet. His bitch, slave, fuck toy, cum dumpster, beta, kinky Lucario. To sum it all up, she was his everything.

They were lovers. And nothing, nothing would ever tear them apart.


End file.
